Ever Wanted
by Donna Lynn
Summary: John and Teyla have a special friendship but what happens when they think the other is involved with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Ever Wanted**  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Incomplete  
Word Count: 3,127  
Category: Drama/Angst/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: "Letters From Pegasus" and "Conversion" but pretty much anything up to "Conversion"  
Season: 2  
Rating: NC-17  
Content Warning: Language, violence, and sexual content.  
Summary: John and Teyla have a special friendship but what happens when they think the other is involved with someone else?  
Author's Note: A challenge from STFever where John thinks Teyla is fooling around with Ronon and Teyla thinks John is screwing around with Elizabeth and things get all twisted and that's where I come in and write the best I can lol!  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Stargate: Atlantis"** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

Teyla smiled at a passerby as she made her way to the commissary. It was after dinner and she hadn't been able to make it do to a late training session with Ronon, she was famished. In the past three months she came to notice he harbored more than friendly feelings for her. At times she found him staring at her from across the room and on the rare occasion he would even brush against her to smell her hair. She tried to tell herself his unrequited affections were do to having no companionship for seven years. It was only natural for him to be interested in her, but she hoped his affections would pass in time. Luckily he was tired after their session and decided to turn in early.

When she entered the commissary she noticed there weren't that many people. It was quiet, very quiet and she acquired a small meal and made her way towards the back where she could see the ocean view.

"There's nothing to talk about John it happened."

Teyla slowed to a stop at hearing Dr. Weir's voice and hearing John's name. It was inconsiderate to ease drop but she found herself unable to move. They were seated by themselves in a corner of the back room.

"What? You wanna act like nothing happened?" He sounded offended.

"Yes I do," Elizabeth insisted keeping her voice down.

John sighed, "Look I can't just forget about it and I can't believe you can."

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened."

Teyla felt like she'd been suckered punched. She set her plate down then quickly and quietly exited the commissary. What did she just hear? Did it mean what she thought it meant? Were John and Dr. Weir…intimate? It was then she noticed the nauseous feeling in her stomach and quickly ran to her room. She keyed the door open and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the sink. Her body shivered all over at the sudden cold sensation running threw her body. Why should the notion of John sleeping with Elizabeth get to her so much? Was it because she herself had more than friendly emotions for the Colonel?

"Oh my…" she whispered as she stepped back into the wall then slid down to sit on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her waist and took a shaky breath. Why should she be so bothered if they were involved? It is clearly none of her business if they were. Even though she considered John a very close friend, maybe more, it wouldn't be proper to ask. She sat on the floor a half hour longer then decided she would not interfere in the matter. If being with Elizabeth made John happy then she would not step in the way. She picked herself up and washed her mouth and face then put on her night clothes and decided to turn in early. In the morning she would wake up and treat the day as if nothing had changed. _It is for the best_ she thought as she settled into the covers. In the morning she would look at John Sheppard and not see a man she could see having children with but her commanding officer.

All night she tossed and turned unable to get the conversation she overhead out of her mind. She played the scene over and over again analyzing it. Before she realized it was time to get ready for the day. She got up and washed herself then put on a clean pair of clothes and made her way out to the commissary.

"Hey! Teyla!" It was Sheppard as he came from around the corner. "Good morning," he caught up with her.

She forced herself to smile in return, "Good morning Colonel Sheppard."

John looked at her concerned, "You okay you look like hell?"

She tried not to fall into his soulful eyes and quickly looked away but kept a neutral expression. "I had a hard training session with Ronon yesterday. It must have tired me out more than I thought," she explained noticing his change of posture.

"Yeah about that, sorry I didn't make it to our session but I had some unfinished business," he explained.

_Of course you did_ she thought as they entered the commissary. "It is alright I enjoyed the session none the less," she lied.

"I'll bet," he said dryly as they gathered their plates.

As she fixed her plate she found it harder and harder to be near him knowing…she couldn't do it, not yet. "Excuse me, I am not as hungry as I thought. I will see you at the briefing later," she turned and before he could say anything she left. He dropped his plate down and went after her but stopped when he saw Ronon talking to her in the hallway.

"What is it you look troubled?" Ronon asked folding his arms over his chest.

Teyla shook her head, "It is nothing I am fine."

Ronon didn't look to sure but he left it alone. "About last night," he shifted from foot to foot and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"It is alright I am fine," she tired to assure him. "I am just not used to being handled so roughly."

John clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. _That son of a bitch…I knew it…_Ever since he was infected with the retrovirus things changed between he and Teyla. That might have to do with the fact he tried to kiss her senseless. After laying up in the infirmary for two weeks he remembered everything he'd done. Kissing Teyla, attacking Elizabeth and the security details but what stuck out in his mind most was that he didn't attack Teyla. Even when she fired the P90 at him he turned and ran away. He was lucid enough to protect her in his transformed state. No one seemed to notice his immunity to harming her.

Not wanting to hear another word he turned and walked away. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Two days passed and neither spoke to each other unless it was required of them. Today they were due for a training session and John wasn't sure what to do. Would Ronon have a problem with it? Would Teyla cancel on him for not being there last time? A million scenarios ran through his mind on his way to the makeshift gym. Why would Ronon being involved with Teyla irk him so much?

_Because you want her you idiot_ he reminded himself. He rounded the corner and found Ronon exiting the gym rather quickly. He went the opposite way not even noticing John as he stepped into view of the room.

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla greeted with the fakest smile he'd ever seen. "I am glad to see that you were on time." Now she was being sarcastic? What the hell was going on?

Sheppard walked on into the room and threw his bag onto the floor with a loud thud. "What's his problem?" he indicated grabbing his weapons from his bag and twirling them.

"Nothing," she moved into a defensive stance and stared strait through him.

_Okay, she wants to play dumb…fine_ without another word he went for an attack, again…and again…and again…and never got even close to beating her again. _Where the hell is that speed and strength when I need it_ he wondered as he barely blocked a hard swing to the head. _Jesus Christ! She's trying to take my head off!_

"You are improving Colonel Sheppard," she spat twirling the sticks beautifully. "I am surprised you have the time to practice."

They began to circle one another and if looks could kill they'd both be deader than a doornail. Sheppard couldn't take her attitude anymore. He didn't know who shoved the stick up her ass but he wasn't gonna take it anymore. _Damn…infuriating woman_ he thought aggravated.

"You need more practice, I'm actually getting a hit in here and there," he threw back flexing his back.

Teyla narrowed her eyes clearly effected by his comment and unleashed a fury of an attack that he wasn't prepared for. Before he knew what happened she managed to knock both weapons from his hands and knock him to the ground sitting on his lap with both sticks to his throat. "You were saying?" she asked icily.

_Why you…_ he grabbed her wrist and bucked her off till she lay beneath him her hands above her head and him atop of her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. It was unlike Teyla to be so…hateful, or spiteful.

"Why do you care?" she shot out as calmly as possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As you have said Colonel you have more important things to attend to," she quoted.

He released his hold and sat up but did not stand. "Is that what this is about? I didn't come to our session the other day and now you're all pissed?" he asked surprised. "Well excuse the hell out of me but if I recall you got a workout anyway!"

"Get off of me," she sat up on her elbows and waited for him to move. The object of her very desires was crouching over her with the most arousing expression and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _Please have mercy on me John_ she begged silently. "I have nothing further to say." Her voice faltered for a second and John caught it.

"Talk to me Teyla," he asked carefully.

It was all she could take. The dam of tears broke and she quickly fell to her back and covered her face with her hands. A single sob sounded through the room and John felt like someone had ripped his heart out and crushed it into a million pieces.

"Teyla…" he reached down and gently tried to take her hands from her face but she struggled and wound up being pulled into a sitting position face to face with him. "…what is it?" his eyes were so sincere and worried.

_No, do not cause yourself more pain_ she told herself. _He is with Elizabeth and there is nothing that can be done_. She shook her head and avoided his gaze. _I am weak_ she cried silently. _I love him so much…_

"Teyla tell me what's wrong," he pressed harder.

"How long?" she asked suddenly looking him in the eye.

"How long what?" he asked confused.

"How long have you been with Dr. Weir?"

"What?"

"I overheard you the other day…" she trailed off looking away as he released his grip on her.

It all came full circle. The other day, the day he missed their session he met up with Elizabeth in the commissary and had dinner. What was weird was during the conversation he was sure he _felt_ Teyla near by. It was something he couldn't explain and hadn't told anyone about. Since the retrovirus incident he was able to sense Teyla much like she was able to sense the Wraith. He suspected it had something to do with her Wraith DNA and his own exposure to the Iratus bug DNA. He hadn't told anyone cause he wasn't sure he understood it himself. Now he knew it was true and not just his imagination.

He realized she must have heard them talking about his little temper tantrum when he threw Elizabeth against the wall. As he replayed the conversation over in his head he could see how she would take it out of context. They were talking in hushed tones and kind of talking in code. Elizabeth had taken the liberty of not putting the incident in any of her reports and that made John uneasy. Regardless, she wasn't going to budge on the issue. According to Elizabeth Weir she was never attacked by John Sheppard, period the end.

"I did not mean to intrude," Teyla interrupted his thoughts.

He felt like a total jackass. "Teyla, there's nothing going on between Elizabeth and I," he hoped she believed him.

She shook her head unconvinced, "Please do not lie to me."

He shook his head in return, "I'm not lying I swear. What you heard the other day wasn't what you thought you heard."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "While I was infected I…attacked Elizabeth, that's how I got loose in the first place. I was trying to apologize to her when you showed up," he explained.

Teyla slowly let his words sink in and she slowly nodded. She felt utterly ridiculous. How could she be so childish?

"Is that why you went to Ronon?" he asked suddenly.

She quickly looked up at him, "I am sorry?"

"Day before yesterday when you stormed out of the commissary I saw you in the hallway with him," he didn't want to tell her what he heard. Truth was he didn't want to know if Ronon Dex slept with Teyla. It would tear his world apart if he did.

"You think…Ronon and I…" she couldn't even fathom the notion let alone say the words.

At her lost expression he realized he was just as guilty as she was. Miscommunication didn't even begin to explain their situation.

"Oh Jesus…" he chuckled as he sank to the floor at her feet with a sigh of relief. "You thought I was sleeping with Elizabeth…and I thought you were sleeping with Ronon," he started laughing at the idea and soon Teyla found herself laughing with him. Their laughter died down and soon they sat in silence.

"I have a confession to make," he played with one of his shoe laces.

She tilted her head and waited for him to speak.

"I knew you were there," he looked into her eyes. "Ever since I was infected with the retrovirus I've been able to know when you're around or nearby it's weird as hell."

"I do not understand. I thought Dr. Beckett said you were clear of the retrovirus?" she said worriedly.

He nodded, "Yeah according to all his tests there's nothing but my DNA but…this thing with you, must be a residual effect or something. Your Wraith DNA and my once infected DNA, something like that."

Teyla processed the information and figured it was much the like how he was able to work with Ancient technology. She was able to work Wraith technology the same. Perhaps they were able to do the same with each other?

"I haven't told anyone," he admitted. "I think they'd just freak out."

She raised an eyebrow in understanding. She understood his hidden meaning. Pretty much, don't tell anyone about it. "Colonel Caldwell would certainly _freak _out." She found the new commander a bit like Bates in regards to her. He didn't seem to like her very much but at least he hadn't started screaming traitor yet.

"You okay?" he asked sounding eerily the same as he did the day he kissed her for the first time.

She nodded resting her arms over her knees comfortably, "Yes, and I would like to apologize for my childish behavior."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Teyla," he reassured her softly. "I think it's safe to say that recent events have put us to the test."

There was a hidden question in there she could feel it. _Is he asking what I think he is asking_ she wondered? A relationship? Something more perhaps? "Yes they have," she agreed. "I believe it has strengthened an already strong bond between us." She sat up and crawled the small distance between them and boldly leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. A rush a heat rushed through her going right to her center. He responded in turn by grasping her face between his hands and deepening the kiss. Her dreams were haunted by his kiss. The kiss he should never have given her. The kiss that pushed them forward unprepared. She moaned when he pulled her forward flush against his body. They devoured one another. All their pent up tension was being released into this one kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he said breathlessly.

She hummed in agreement and kissed his jaw line with light featherlike kisses. "I have been afraid to tell you…how I feel," she leaned her forehead against his.

"I assume that's what you meant when you said you wanted too much from me," he figured, remembering when they were waiting for her friend Orlin and his family a months back. He'd asked her what she wanted from him and she said she feared too much. Now he understood what she meant. What a dope he could be.

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "I have lost most of my loved ones to the Wraith. I do not want to loose another," she looked at their entwined hands. "I did not want to have more with you in fear of it being taken from me, us."

He caressed her palm gently. "I guess I'm scared of the same thing," he started. "I wake up everyday and wonder is this the day Earth tells us to pack up and head back?"

They voiced their fears and now understood what had been keeping them apart. Not regulations or fear of the other not wanting to have more but the fear of being ripped apart.

"I don't care about that anymore," he brought her right hand to his lips and kissed it. "I want _you_."

"You have always had me John," she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and he crushed her against his body. She felt so safe in his arms. No one ever made her feel so safe in all her life. That's how she knew he was different from everyone. She pulled away resting her hands on his shoulders. "I would ask that we…take things slowly…" she seemed so unsure which wasn't like Teyla. "…I…have never…" she risked a glance at his eyes and saw his brief surprise. _Oh no…_

He ran his hands up and down her arms. "You've never been with a man," he finished for her in understanding. "It's okay it's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of." He gave her his trademark grin and took her face between his hands and kissed her sweetly. "Take all the time you need," he whispered resting his forehead against hers. "I'm hear okay." He wanted her to feel secure.

She closed her eyes and basked in the new feeling of completeness. She knew she found her soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You have improved greatly John," Teyla breathed as she and John circled one another, weapons poised to defend against attack. Their heavy breathing filled the room as they stared each other down. It was harder and harder every session to fend off his attacks. Either he'd been paying more attention or he'd been practicing, probably both. Something she was both proud and grateful for. Their training sessions brought her a great sense of purpose. They held sessions three times a week for at least two hours at a time, which fed the rumor mill like crazy. Every other day something new would be started. The fact that they were together was true but the majority of everything else was off in left field.

John twirled his weapons in an effort to confuse her like she would with him. _Be patient John don't rush or you'll end up on your back_ he concentrated on her eye and hip movement. Teyla was a very controlled fighter and hardly let her opponent know or see any weakness. John had to admit when he first asked her to train him he did it just to spend time with her. To learn more about her and her ways that kind of thing, but as time went on he became entranced with the art of Athosian stick fighting. Then he became entranced by the beautiful woman before him.

She shifted her weight and they attacked at the same time. They countered each other like clock work. The rapid sound of weapons clashing together filled the room. Neither held their punches and soon Teyla found herself weaponless and backed into the nearest wall. John's first _real_ victory.

"Gotcha…" he breathed heavily as he continued to back her to the nearest wall slowly. Her back hit the cool surface of the nearest wall and she held up her hands in surrender. Heat engulfed his body. It wasn't everyday he got the best of her in a fight and when he did it was because she wasn't rested or he was turning into a life sucking bug. All his training and practice finally paid off and he felt a great sense of pride but not victory. He finally understood it wasn't about winning, but surviving.

"You have me…now what do you plan to do with me?" she quirked an eyebrow at him as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked between his face and the weapons before her carefully. She met his eyes evenly and waited.

He looked her up and down then met her eyes heavily. An involuntary shudder raked her body. Only by a mere look he could reduce her to her current state. They had been together for the last couple of months and did a pretty good job of keeping he rumor mill quiet. Still, they had not crossed that final barrier. They were intimate but not all the way. John never pushed her and he never tried to talk her into going all the way. He wanted to have and give all but he was content with their current relationship. It was up to her when they would take the final step, but that sure as hell didn't stop him from teasing the hell out of her, like now.

He let the fighting stick drop away. "I'm still a little tense…" he stepped closer. "…what about you?" He leaned down and ran his nose up her neck to behind her ear. "You smell good," he complimented softly. He settled himself flush against her body and pinned her arms above her head against the wall. "Don't move…" he commanded. One hand trailed down the soft skin of her arm, across her chest, down her toned and muscled tummy.

"John…" she breathed when she realized his intentions.

"Shhh…" he watched his own hand as he trailed further down and pushed aside the soft tresses of her skirt and grabbed the back of her thigh to lift her around his waist. Leaving her exposed to his wanting hand. Teyla's head was spinning. She would never understand the connection they shared. He was able to bring her to such heights of pleasure without much effort. He gently rubbed up and down the outside of her panties. This brought her slightly out of her haze as she realized his intentions. He couldn't possibly…then she felt him push aside her panties and slip a finger between her soaking wet folds. She moaned and bit down on her lip as his finger started to circle around and over her clit.

She tried to break his hold on her wrists but he held her firmly. "John we can't…"

"…don't worry about it just let go," he insisted heatedly. _God I love doing this to her_ he watched her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth agape, her eyes half closed and glazed. _God I love how she feels, so slick…I bet she feels amazing…_he let that thought drop and put his attention back to her. By now she was desperately trying to keep from moaning too loudly. Even though the door was shut it didn't mean someone walking by couldn't hear what went on inside and try to investigate. He wasn't about to tell her but he was just as worried about someone walking in too.

"John," she whimpered pushing herself against his skilled hand.

He grazed his lips across her jaw to her ear. "You want more?" he said more than asked and before she could respond his slipped a single finger inside her.

A broken moan fell from her lips and she tightened her hold on his hips. "By the Gods…" she breathed as he started a steady pace in and out of her warm slick body. She opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eye. "John Sheppard…" her words fell as he curled his finger inside her. She gasped but did not close her eyes or look away as her orgasm raked her body violently.

The way she came was one of the best things he loved about her most. So vibrantly, it was almost violent like she was in pain but her face never held the expression of pain. He slowed his pace until she gained her composure and set her back on her feet. "Feel better now?" he brushed his lips against hers but didn't kiss her.

She smiled against him and nodded, "Very much so." She reached over and curled her fingers inside the hem of his pants. "Do you need to…" she let a hand fall to the concealed erection. "…release some tension?" she tilted her head up at him and smiled seductively.

He smiled back down at her and gently grasped her hands. "Not here…" he berated looking around like they would be caught any second.

She raised an eyebrow.

He quickly rushed to explain. "If someone had walked in while I was…" he trailed off. "…we could have easily played it off by saying that I finally got the upper hand, figuratively speaking, and pinned you against the wall and decided to gloat about it." She didn't seem convinced. "Now giving a handjob or blowjob here wouldn't be so easy to explain away."

"I see," she nodded and laced her fingers with his. "Why do we not adjourn for the day…" he quickly captured her lips.

* * *

Tell me what you think? This isn't the last chapter. I planned for it to be but it just wouldn't do it lol. Read and review please!

Donna Lynn


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sheppard tiredly leaned against the shower wall. He was exhausted but wired at the same time. This last mission was a close call, too close for his taste. It was their first visit to the world and their ways were…different. Women weren't treated as slaves per say but they were considered property all the same. So naturally when the town's people laid eyes on Teyla the questions opened like a flood gate. Was she for sale? Did one of them own her? Was she shared? Where did you find her? One even asked if she was a screamer. What the hell kind of question was that?

Even though their ways were a bit on the primitive side they weren't violent. Once it was explained that Teyla was no one's property they seemed to respect the team's ways and allowed them access to town for trade. But that didn't stop everyone from watching Teyla like a hawk. He could tell it made her a little uncomfortable but she would not show weakness to a potential ally. They were hurriedly escorted to a hut where they would be greeted by the leader of the village.

"This place reminds me of a world that SG-1 visited years ago. The women had to be fully clothed at all times and couldn't be seen in public without a male escort. And when they were in public they had to cover their faces. It was much like a Muslim culture," McKay babbled once they were alone in the hut.

"We're a long way from Iraq McKay," Sheppard pointed out quietly looking around the tent. His eyes fell on Teyla who looked a little uneasy. "You gonna be okay with this?" he asked concerned. If she was uncomfortable with the situation then they would head for the gate immediately.

She looked to him and nodded, "If I were not afraid of offending them I would suggest I return to Atlantis, but I think that will merely make negotiations uneasy."

"I'd say things are already uneasy," Ronon noted looking through a crack in the tent. People were gathering outside listening, conversing, no doubt about Teyla and whom she traveled with. "People are gathering outside. No doubt they're interested to see a new female."

Before anyone could reply two men barged into the tent with stern looks. Sheppard quickly stood in front of Teyla and Ronon stepped up behind her. It was instinct on both their parts and the damage was done. They showed their hosts they were frightened in a manner of speaking. They were afraid they would try and take Teyla from. But what did they expect when people came barging into the tent with a purpose.

"I am Darius, leader of these lands," he introduced himself. "What is your purpose here? My man has informed me that your female is not for trade."

Sheppard stepped forward but still a safe distance with Teyla. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, leader of my team." He turned and gestured towards the others. "Big guy's Ronon, Dr. McKay and…" he hesitated when coming to Teyla. "…this is Teyla."

Darius looked around Sheppard and blatantly looked Teyla up and down. "You still have not answered my question," he insisted calmly but persistent all at once.

Sheppard clenched his jaw but kept his cool. "No, we're not here to trade women," he answered with practiced strain. "We would like to trade food and the such, possibly…"

"…then we have nothing further to discuss. My men will escort you back to the gate and unless you wish to trade your females in the future please do not return," Darius ordered quit plainly as he started to exit the tent.

Teyla had not realized she was holding her breath till Darius left the tent.

"Well that went well," Rodney pointed out bluntly. "It's no wonder no one knows about this world."

"Let's just…" Sheppard was cut off when five men entered the tent armed. He instantly went on the offensive and grabbed his weapon but did not pull it.

"Darius has asked us to escort you back to the gate," one of them informed.

"No problem," Sheppard offered and started for the door. He glanced over his shoulder to signal Teyla to follow but one of the men stepped in front of her.

"The female stays."

Ronon pulled his stunner and pointed it to the man nearest Teyla and Sheppard in one motion had her away and pointing his P90 at the group. "I don't think so," Sheppard said dangerously calm. He took Teyla's hand and helped her towards the exit while keeping his cross hairs on the men before them. "Were gonna walk out of here nice…and easy…"

"We won't permit you take the female with you."

Ronon moved like lightning and had the end of his stunner against the man's head. "You were saying," he smirked while Rodney quickly pulled his 9mm from his holster and flanked Teyla on her right with Sheppard on her left. As they neared the entrance the group of men became jittery.

"You cannot take her! A bid has been placed upon her!" one of the men cried desperately.

"Well that's just too bad! Ronon!" Sheppard grabbed Teyla by the elbow and guided her out of the tent without a word or glance. Rodney quickly followed their lead and Ronon took up the rear.

"John…" Teyla breathed seeing a group of men approach them from the entrance of the village.

Sheppard saw this and clenched his jaw. "Dammit…" he hissed quickly surveying their surroundings. Things were starting to look ugly and the last he wanted was to fight an entire village over Teyla. _Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to go with plan B _he thought. He pulled Teyla close and whispered to her, "Follow my lead."

"Stop them!" It was Darius.

Close to ten men surrounded them and Sheppard shuffled Teyla in the middle between himself, Ronon and Rodney. "What the hell's going on?" he insisted trying to sound offended. "I told you she's not for sale."

Darius motioned for a man behind him to step forward. He was medium sized man. He looked to be around fifty years of age, 5'10", long brown hair and blue eyes. "This man has placed a bid on your female. If you wish to keep her I suggest you counter him. Otherwise, he is well within his rights to take her by force," Darius explained as if they were having an everyday discussion.

Sheppard nodded, "Okay." He pulled out his pistol and fired three shots at the men's feet then aimed directly at them. "How about this, your friend revokes his bid and lives or…if he so much as touches her I will make sure he dies a slow, agonizing death and keep her anyway…so…what's it gonna be?"

"This is preposterous!" The man declared glaring between Darius and Sheppard.

"Darius!"

All eyes turned to a very old man that could barely walk on his own. He had three escorts with him who seemed to be body guards of some sort. There were also two females that followed behind them but they would not look up from the ground. Darius, the old man and the rest of the men bowed respectfully to the newcomer.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man asked never taking his eyes from Darius.

"My lord?" Darius bowed again then pointed to Teyla. "A bid has been placed on their female but this man is unwilling to counter or release her into our custody."

The old man turned and looked at Sheppard and Teyla. "Is this your female?" he asked Sheppard nodding to Teyla.

"She's part of my team…we're explorers," he glanced at Teyla. "We don't treat our women the same as your people."

Instead of sneering or looking insulting the old man merely looked at them indifferently. He then looked to Darius with disgust. "It seems you have place an ill bid upon this woman Darius and you Luther should no better than to _steal_ women. They are to be bought _if_ they are for sale!" he turned his attention back to Sheppard. "Forgive our insults and unfamiliar ways. Our ways are not your ways but we can share respect. You may return through the gate at this time…no one will stop you."

Without another word Sheppard turned and guided Teyla along with Ronon and Rodney following behind. They walked in relative silence to the gate. All still too appalled at the rash behavior of the villagers. Without incident they returned to Atlantis, received their post mission ops and held their briefing. Of course Elizabeth had no intention of every visiting the world again and neither did the team.

John stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and walked into his room. And there on his bed was Teyla sleeping soundly all curled up in her favorite blanket. _She must have come in while I was in the shower_ he realized as he quietly made his way over to the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and tilted his head. She was even more beautiful while she slept. No angel in creation could compare to her ethereal beauty.

After a long moment of watching her he realized how fatigued he was and softly stood to make his way around the bed to get in with her on the other side. Quietly so not to disturb her he climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She stirred lightly but did not wake as she resettled herself against his chest. He got comfortable and closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"I love you…" he breathed into her hair before he drifted away.

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking, where the hell is the sex? I promise there will be sex just be patient. I wanted this chapter to be more about comfort and realization. Hope it wasn't too jerky or anything, but please let me know what you think.


End file.
